fate of once upon a time
by deathdreamerofneverlove
Summary: 5 years ago she had won angst the goblin king 6 months she had slept with IV's in her flesh and many other wirsts and tubes that kept her a live
1. Default Chapter

Hey everyone!!!!! Guess what. I have a bad craving to write stories to the labyrinth movie ((grins evilly)) so I'm going to make some and this is one of them hehe.  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own the movie people. umm I'm kinda glad too because I would have night mares of men in tights lol. ok I know I'm weird but oh will I still don't own it and neither do you.  
  
Ch1.sleeping beauty  
  
As night came to the Williams house all could be heard was the sound of beeping machines and the gentle talk of people. It's been 5 years since Sarah had beaten the goblin king Jareth. 6 months since that stormy night when she had the accident and was now in a death like sleep, a coma.  
  
Once the family was a sleep a white owl that had been perched out side her room opened the latch and flew in to the room where the girl, Sarah rested. Jareth with a soft glow turned in to his true human form and walked over to the bed.  
  
Sitting down on the bed Jareth couldn't help but notice how beautiful she had become. "My beautiful Sarah, why is it you never called me to take you away with me... I could have given you everything you could have dreamed of.what a pity you defied me Sarah" he said knowing that she didn't hear him but still he slightly he hoped, he wished she would have .Jareth slipped next to Sarah careful of all the tubes and wires that kept her a live. Spooning her angst him, Jareth places a soft kiss on her forehead. "Good night my sleeping beauty".  
  
Every night would be the same the goblin king would visit unknown to the others of the house, and just as the sun rose he would be gone with no trace of him being there. Soon time passed in to weeks which became months. Jareth arrived earlier than usual to hear people with in the room speaking "Mr. and Mrs. Williams I now this is hard but I think it would be time soon to 'pull the cord'" a man dressed in a white said looking at Sarah's parents  
  
. "Pull the cord?" her father asked. " I mean letting her pass on we have kept her alive fore long enough It's almost been a year and she still hasn't waken" Sarah's dad paled and walked out of the room leaving the man and her step mother in the room.  
  
"I will convince my husband it for the best you just make sure she dies" Karen said leaving the room.  
  
'No no! I won't let them take her from me!' Jareth screamed in his mind. After the man had left Jareth entered the room and rushed to her side grabbing her hand that didn't have the IV in it ": Sarah I know you're stronger than this you need to wake up!" he shouted  
  
"please Sarah I will go away forever if you wish it just please a wake" he whispered as tears weld up in his mismatched eyes. He crawled into bed with her and snuggles his face into her hair.  
  
Unknown to anyone who would have saw they would have saw a golden haired man with the woman he cared about, but his face was hidden and covered with tears as he slightly cried until his fell asleep.  
  
There you guys go I hope you like it I know it's sad but also just to let you know I will be adding other stories and also I need help with a title please help me please.. Thanks- darkfox 


	2. I call upon the goblin king

Hey guys I'm back with ch two hehe Disclaimer-I don't own anything at all I'm poor messed up human hehe In last ch- No no! I won't let them take her from me!' Jareth screamed in his mind. After the man had left Jareth entered the room and rushed to her side grabbing her hand that didn't have the IV in it ": Sarah I know you're stronger than this you need to wake up!" he shouted  
  
"Please Sarah I will go away forever if you wish it just please a wake" he whispered as tears weld up in his mismatched eyes. He crawled into bed with her and snuggles his face into her hair.  
  
Unknown to anyone who would have saw they would have saw a golden haired man with the woman he cared about, but his face was hidden and covered with tears as he slightly cried until his fell asleep.  
  
Ch.2 I call upon the goblin king  
  
Jareth paced back and forth in his throne room. His mind was racing of what he could do to save his beloved Sarah. "God damn it why can I do!!!!" he roared in rage quieting all the goblins that were making a mess of the room. Making his crystals one after another he threw them at the goblins making them disappear from the room. Slowly he made his way to his throne and laid a crossed it (((it like the part where before he starts singing magic dance)) he slowly slipped off into sleep.  
  
Back in the aboveground Karen stood talking to her husband "it's for the best she hasn't woken up I think it is time for her to be put to rest finally" she said tying to seem to have feelings. Toby stood hidden in the door way listening into the conversation. Being only 5 almost 6 years old the little boy didn't understand much of what his mommy and daddy where talking about but he knew it had to do with his beloved sister.  
  
Making his way up and into her room Toby looked at his sisters pale face. As he stood there holding Lancelot the teddy bear she had given him his eyes saw something resting on her vanity. Walking over he looked at a worn out little book called the labyrinth.  
  
He could remember all the times before she got hurt she would read him parts of that story. "I wish the goblin king could save my sister. right now" he whispered leaving the room to go to his own.  
  
Jarthe woke with a start at hearing his title. Shifting into his owl form he took flight and went to the aboveground to see who had called upon him the goblin king.  
  
Ok my mind is out of ideas for this ch hehe sorry but I promise the next will be longer..I hope 


End file.
